


【授翻】【奇異玫瑰／鐵盾】相約在安吉洛

by LovingRoss



Series: 翻譯系列：作者Hotaru_Tomoe [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 奇异玫瑰, 奇異玫瑰, 鐵盾 - Freeform, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingRoss/pseuds/LovingRoss
Summary: 註：安吉洛就是神夏第一季第一回的意大利餐廳東主的名字。對對對，就是花生問 “Do you have a boyfriend?”（你有男朋友嗎？）那家。摘要：托尼看膩了羅斯和斯特蘭奇像兩個情竇初開的小伙子的互動，決心要推他們一把。





	【授翻】【奇異玫瑰／鐵盾】相約在安吉洛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet us at Angelo's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537071) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



「托尼，不。」

為了阻止托尼而展開的對話，史蒂夫已經數不清楚這是第幾回了。

「你明明不知道我在做什麼。」

托尼正在看著一架無人機傳回倫敦某處的實況畫面。

「你在使用你那些不道德的電子設備，它的存在本身就是壞事。」

「你這樣不相信我，我心都碎了。」，托尼打趣地說，還裝出小狗似的可憐樣子。

監控畫面吸引了史蒂夫的注意。

「等一下，這是羅斯副指揮官吧？這是怎麼回事？」，史蒂夫頓時緊張起來。

「沒事，隊長！這地平線上沒有戰爭。」

「那你為什麼要監視他？」  
托尼給出一個燦爛的笑容。

「比如說... 我很關注他們如何花費納稅人的錢。」

托尼調出了一個圖表在兩人面前，解釋說，「在過去三個月，羅斯在香港、卡瑪泰姬、倫敦和紐約來來回回，一共是十二次。」

「他這是在監控那新來的奇異博士吧。」，史蒂夫聳聳肩，「那又怎樣？」

托尼翻了個白眼，「有時候我真是羨慕你的無知。」

「我才不是無知。」

「你見過羅斯多少次？」

「三次。」

「我才見過他兩次。試想想，斯特蘭奇從不生事，沒有炸毀過什麼城市... 至少還沒有吧。究竟什麼理由，他要如此頻繁地造訪一個變戲法的呢？」，托尼給他提示，希望可以看到隊長臉上一點理解的神色，但還是徒然。

「我去，史蒂夫！」（原文是 “For god's sake, Steve!”，但因為隊長回了一句 Language，所以用了較粗鄙的翻譯。）

「注意你的用字。」（原文是 “Language.”，隊長的名台詞。）

「這兩人對彼此都有好感，但他們就是沒發現對方的想法。」托尼說。

「你喝多了嗎？」

「不，我的寶貝，就我的觀察：羅斯不斷造訪斯特蘭奇純粹因為想見他，別無任何其他理由。你自己看看。」

「我沒有偷窺的習慣。」

「收聲，坐下來。」

托尼抓住史蒂夫的胳膊，把他塞進旁邊的座位。此時，埃弗雷特 · 羅斯叩著倫敦聖殿的大門，而史塔克工業的納米無人機正跟在他身後。

 

 大門自行打開，羅斯整了整領帶、順了順他的大背頭，才步入聖殿。

「在嗎？」

「我在上面。」

羅斯屏息呼吸，看到法師坐在他的辦公桌前面，手上翻著有一本老舊的書，午後橙金色的陽光透過聖殿的窗戶柔和地打在他的臉上。

斯特蘭奇在羅斯走到上層時，微笑著合上了書本。

「埃弗雷特。」，在第六次會面之後，他們決定以名字來稱呼對方。

「史蒂芬，我會打擾到你嗎？」

「沒有。請坐吧。」

「謝謝，你在看什麼？」

「埃及神秘學。」

「好像很有趣。」

「是的。」

他們對上了眼睛，然後笑了。

「是什麼事情讓你來到我這裡呢？」，斯特蘭奇問。

羅斯翻著他的公事包，拿出平板電腦遞給斯特蘭奇。

「這個，我想看看你是否可以就阿姆斯特丹國立博物館的史前珠寶被盜案給我們一點意見。」

「引人入勝的地方，你去過嗎？」

「沒有，我不太懂藝術。」

「也許你只是需要一個合適的導遊。」，斯特蘭奇用柔和的聲調建議著。

「是的，也許是的。」

斯特蘭奇低頭看著平板電腦裡的調查報告。

「為什麼要問我的意見？」

「嗯，我們認為這些珠寶或許... 是法器... 是有法力的東西... 這你比較清楚；也或許那些小偷想要把它們用在法術上面。你是這方面的專家，所以想請你幫忙。」

「啊，沒問題。但我沒辦法現在就提意見，我需要先研究一下報告內容。」

「當然。下次見面時你再告訴我吧。」

「好的。」

羅斯沒有其他藉口留下來，便從椅子上起身，但斯特蘭奇阻止了他。

「天啊，我這是什麼待客之道？我忘了給你倒茶，你還有時間，對吧？」

「為了你的茶？當然有。」

斯特蘭奇花了些時間去準備一杯完美的茶。當羅斯從他手上接過茶杯時碰到他的手指，斯特蘭奇猶豫了一會兒才收回他的手。

「很好喝，這很甜又很濃厚。」，羅斯喝了一口之後說。

「謝謝。這是宇治玉露綠茶，春雨後的第一次採摘。收採前兩星期它們都被灌木叢覆蓋，用以保持葉綠素的含量，這是它甜美的秘密。」

「太美了......我指，這個過程太美了。」，羅斯結結巴巴地說。

「是的。」，斯特蘭奇回答，並看著他的眼睛，「要再來一杯嗎？」

「麻煩你。」

雖然用法術可以很容易續杯，但這樣做似乎欠缺了點人情味。所以雖然有些茶灑落到桌面，他還是親手倒了茶。

「謝謝。」

羅斯慢慢享用，又閒聊了其他幾個話題。他看了看手錶，輕嘆了一口氣。

「你要走了？」

「是的，我要去唐寧街做個簡報。」

「我會再看看這個報告，並研究這是否涉扯到法術的事情。再見，埃弗里特。」

「再見，史蒂芬。」

 

 坐在監控畫面的前面，托尼用雙手摀住他的臉。

「你看到了嗎？微笑、嘆氣、心心眼...... 他們都年過四十了，但這白痴表現像是青春期的第一次約會。之後會怎樣了？要在秘密日記寫上對方的名字再加個粉紅心心框起來嗎？」

「托尼，他們這是... 細膩。不是每個人都和你一樣像隻動物。」

「哈哈！」，托尼指著史蒂夫。

「做什麼？」

「你也認為他們有蹊蹺。」

「就算是了，也沒有你的事？」

「我已經說了，我關心的是納稅人的錢。羅斯去找斯特蘭奇時，用的是聯合國的飛機。」

「托尼...」，史蒂夫瞪了他一下。

「我喜歡他們，好了沒？他們會是很棒的一對，看著他們轉來轉去都沒能抓住重點，光看著就要人發瘋了。」

「這與你無關。」

「噢，拜託！你是要告訴我美國隊長不希望有情人終成眷屬嗎？」

「我不覺得你可以做什麼。」

「如果他們可以沒那麼公式的場合見面，譬如來個浪漫的晚餐，我認為會有所進展的。」

「你認為他們會接受嗎？」

「會的，特別是如果他們並不知道接下來的是一場約會。」

「你要怎麼做？」

「這很簡單。你發個短訊給羅斯，說你希望和他見面，討論一些有關復仇者的事情。給他安吉洛的地址，就是那家在倫敦很不錯的意大利餐廳。而我就去約那個魔術師。」

「等一下，我沒說過我同意你的計劃。」

托尼在手機上快速地輸入了一些東西，然後聳聳肩。

「太遲了，隊長，你已經傳短訊給羅斯了。」

史蒂夫從他的上衣口袋裡掏出他的手機檢查。沒錯，真的是這樣。

「什麼？你怎麼做到的？我討厭你。」

「不，你不會的。」

 

羅斯不知道為什麼羅傑斯想要見他，他們兩個並沒什麼交情，一般都是史塔克充當通信的中介。然而當他進入餐廳時，看到史蒂芬坐在拱形窗下那僻靜的角落，關於美國隊長的想法便從他的腦海中消失無蹤。

斯特蘭奇和他同樣的驚訝。

「埃弗里特，你在這裡做什麼？」

「直至一分鐘前我還以為我與史蒂夫 · 羅傑斯有一個商務上的見面，但現在...」

「啊。托尼 · 史塔克也是用這理由約了我在這裡。」

兩人手機的短訊提示同時響起。

史蒂夫 · 羅傑斯的消息說：對不起，這不是我的主意。而托尼對斯特蘭奇的短訊則比較直接：祝你玩得開心，但別太過份嚇怕人呢。

斯特蘭奇首先理解到現在的情況。

「這是他們設的局。」，斯特蘭奇苦笑。

「你是說...... 他們兩人一起策劃的？」

「我不知道他們想到什麼了。抱歉，我想你還有公務在身。」

「沒有，真的沒有。我還沒吃晚餐呢，剛好我們在餐廳......」

「太好了，請坐。」

羅斯就坐後，餐廳的老闆前來和他們打招呼，並遞上兩份菜單。

「今晚你們是史塔克先生的特別客人，全都算他的。」

然後他在桌子上放上了蠟燭，並對他們打個眼色。

「這樣比較浪漫。」

老闆走遠了後，羅斯覺得史蒂芬說的對，並告訴史蒂芬這樣真的很尷尬。而史蒂芬則看著蠟燭的火焰，並沒有回應。

蠟燭柔和地點燃著，帶來不錯的氣氛。

史蒂芬把注意力由蠟燭移開，清了清嗓子。

「我看了警方的報告，我認為這盜竊案和法術並沒有關連。」

「啊，是的，我還沒告訴你，我們已經抓到犯人，只是個普通人。這樣吧，我有個提議，你說今晚我們是不是可以不談工作呢？」

「非常同意。」

「然後，你可以幫忙看看菜單嗎？我的意大利文太生疏了。」

「你怎麼知道我就不生疏呢？」

「我看過你的記錄。」

「這不太公平，埃弗里特，我沒有你的記錄。」

「你可以問我，就任何你想知道的事。」

就這樣，兩人無所不談、愉快幽默的對話填滿了整個晚上。直到其他客人都離開了餐廳，服務員開始收拾，他們才注意到已經這麼晚了。

「我想我們是時候離開了。」

「是的。」

但在渡過一個如此完美的晚上之後，兩人都不想就這樣結束，不願意就這樣回到自己的日常。

「埃弗里特，你...」

「史蒂芬，我...」

他們輕笑著，接著羅斯做了個手勢示意，「你先說。」

斯特蘭奇的盯著羅斯放在桌上的手，深呼吸了一口，好讓自己有點勇氣，然後將自己雙手疊在他的手上。

「好吧。」，他喃喃自語，然後俯身吻了他。

這是個很輕很短的吻，只是在測試他的反應。但是當羅斯表現出不滿這個過於簡潔的親吻，斯特蘭奇笑了，然後落下一個更明確的吻。

史蒂芬的唇瓣像是天堂般的美好，羅斯心裡咒罵自己為什麼拖了這麼久。與此同時，羅斯覺得有什麼東西在撫他的大腿，然而這並不可能，因為史蒂芬的雙手仍在桌上握著他的手。

「嗯...？」

是魔浮斗篷，它似乎想要證明這一切都是真實的撫著他。

這樣，還真是有點尷尬了。

「檢點些！」，斯特蘭奇斥責，「抱歉。」

「沒事，它......挺可愛的，真的。」

「埃弗雷特？」

「怎了？」

「這... 剛才這樣，你可以嗎？」

「比可以多點吧。」

「這，要去感謝托尼 · 史塔克還真是麻煩呢。」

羅斯皺眉，「你覺得他是如何發現的？」

一個個場景在斯特蘭奇的腦海閃過，「噢，還是別去想比較好。」

「我想也是，」，羅斯笑著說。

 

餐廳的外面，托尼滿意地笑著。

「看到吧？」

「好吧，你對了。現在開心了吧？我們可以停止偷看他們了吧？」

「但我還想看看今晚要如何結束。」

「不行。」，史蒂夫拉著他離開。

「要不你給我看些更棒的東西吧？」，他調皮地說，還使了個眼色。

「收聲！」，史蒂夫吼道，他的臉紅得比斯特蘭奇的斗篷還要更紅了。


End file.
